Secrets of the Diary Mode
by HouseCity101
Summary: 15 year old Stephanie Potter moves to Peaceville will her parents. After befriending Grojband and encountering Trina, she discovers strange events that nobody seems to notice about. Now, Stephanie decides to figure out the strange happenings in Peaceville and figure out who or what did this. But she is unaware that the cause of this was the Diary Mode... Rated T for safety!
1. Enter - Stephanie Potter

**Happy Halloween, everyone! I'm planning to update my stories this time, but for now, I have a new Grojband fic for you all! Now, in case you were wondering, yes, I really enjoy Grojband! It can be weird and crazy, but it's enjoyable and has some good songs to enjoy! Now, this fic I am doing will be called "Secrets of the Diary Mode". Here's the summary.**

**Summary: 15 year old Stephanie Potter has graduated from high school as she and her family move to Peaceville for the time being. During this time, while making new friends with the Grojband crew and encountering a familiar pink-haired enemy, she discovers some strange occurrences in the town. Thunder falsely appearing in the wrong time, fire bursting out of nowhere, everything turning hot, and more. Stephanie decides to study these strange occurrences and see if Corey would know about this, but he strangely won't tell her. Stephanie must try to figure out these strange events in Peaceville and see who or what is causing this. But she is unaware that this is a part of a mysterious power known as…the Diary Mode.**

**Now this first chapter will be an introduction about Stephanie and stuff while the rest of the chapters will be short drabble about Stephanie encountering the strange events in the Peaceville areas, meaning that they will be during the episodes of the show. But for now it's introduction time!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Grojband!**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: Enter – Stephanie Potter<strong>

Hello. My name is Stephanie Potter and I am 15 years old. I graduated from Old Wilson High School in Oklahoma and now I'm moving on to college. However, my parents decided to move to a little town called Peaceville in Canada and I was excited to go there! Sure I love the Oklahoma countryside, but I do love Canada for its scenery. I had to say goodbye to my friends at my school and promised each other that we would send letters to each of us. My parents and I moved to Peaceville on June 25, five days before my birthday.

When we entered Peaceville, it doesn't look too bad. It looked nice and I noticed that there were a lot of nice people there. When we entered the suburban area, I looked at the house we were going to live. It looked nice and had a nice front porch and lawn. As we went outside, we all started to unpack our things and get started. I opened a door upstairs to see my new room. It was perfect unlike my old room back in Oklahoma. It was a bit small. However, in here, it had plenty of room. As I started to unpack, I noticed another house next to our home when I looked at the window. I was guessing that were gonna have some new neighbors to welcome us.

Later on, after finally fixing my new room with help from my parents, I asked them if I would go out for a sec. They agreed as I walked out. I decided if I could go and visit the house next door. I bet it belongs to a family with some kids my age. So I went to the doorstep and ringed the doorbell.

"_COREY! Could you like, open the door!? I'm in the middle of something!"_

That voice sounded like a girl and she sounds a bit rude. Oh great, I guess my luck ran out…

"_Coming!"_

That voice sounded like a boy. I guess he's nicer than the girl…I hope…

The door then opened to see a boy with blue hair and wears an orange beanie with a skull on it. He had the friendliest smile I have ever imagined.

"Hey there!" he said. "Are you new here?"

"Um, yes!" I spoke up. "My parents and I just moved here. I'm Stephanie Potter. Yours?"

"Corey Riffin!" We then shake hands.

I then thought about some girl's voice inside and asked Cored about it. "Hey, um, I heard some girl screaming inside. Who was that?"

"Oh, that's my sister Trina. She's sort of the mean girl here and not that friendly."

_I knew he would said that._ I thought. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Corey—"

"Wait!" Corey interrupted. "Before you go, you wanna meet my band! It'll be quick!"

I thought for a moment and then smiled at him. "Sure!"

Corey smiled back. "Sweet! Let's go then!"

Corey then dragged me to his garage and I have to admit, it looked big. He then showed me his band members, Laney, Kin, and Kon. Laney looked alright and she looked pretty cool. Kin and Kon are sort of the nerd and Pollyanna ones. Corey told me that they're twins, but to me, I already see the difference. I then asked him if they ever made songs before and he told me that they made a total of songs and planned to become the most popular band in Peaceville. I smiled at that and that was interesting. Then suddenly, I heard a screaming voice.

"Like, would you guys like keep it down!? I'm trying to concentrate thinking about hunky Nick Mallory!"

I looked at the balcony to see a pink-haired girl glaring at us, along with another girl with glasses and short, green hair. She looks like she dealt with that girl before and that's kinda sad.

"Sorry Trina!" Corey said. "We were introducing ourselves to Stephaine!"

"Oh really?" "Trina" then walked up to me and gave me a mean glare. Man, we just met like a second ago! What's her major beef with me!?

"Are you like the new girl here!?" She demanded.

'Um, yeah, I am." I said bravely.

"Listen up, newbie! I don't care if you're new here or not! Try to make some problems with me or else—YOU'RE DEAD! Now back off!" Trina then nearly pushed me aside. "I have a day with hunky Nick Mallory! MINA! Get our stuff and go, NOW!"

"Y-Yes, Trina!" The glasses girl shivered as she grabbed her stuff and ran off. Man, I _really_ feel sorry for her.

Corey and his friends then came up to me. "Are you alright, Stephanie?"

"Of course I'm fine. Your sister just rammed at me like she was a bull!"

"Sorry about Trina." Corey nervously said. "She's always like this."

"Does she always does that to you guys?"

"Yeah." They all said.

My eyes widened for a sec. Wow, this Trina person is so cruel. I wonder if that's how she treats the new kids here. Now that would be disturbing.

Later on, I pretty much had fun with the group. They were sort of nice guys and have their own style to them. Corey told me that they were going to perform at the Summer Jam Festival tonight at 8:00! I thanked him for the information and ran back home. Later on it was 7:30 and I asked my parents if we could go to the festival together. They both agreed and drive off to the festival. By the time the festival started, we finally entered the area. My parents told me that they were gonna get some gifts at the gift shop and I waited for them there.

While I was waiting, I heard the announcer guy that Grojband would perform in five minutes. I was so excited that I couldn't wait! A minute later, things started to go from normal to strange. A gust of wind came through and I looked up at the sky to see that thunder was circling around and covering the entire clear sky. That was weird. Then, things started to become _too_ weird…

I then see a wind of dust coming by and setting into motion. Just then I heard a menacing, loud scream and turned to see a powerful fire blast coming up to the center of the circling thunder. Finally, I heard a familiar voice screaming to someone…

"_COREY!"_

Suddenly, I looked to see the fire blast powering up with a dark shadow inside it. I looked at it spinning around with some other stuff and blasted up again as it went up to the cloudy skies. I wasn't able to see it, but it looked too scary to me. Then, multiple pillars of fire started to appear from the ground as I screamed and try to dodge them. And to my horror, I looked to see a few people running from the pillars and getting engulfed by them as their skin burned off into skeletons and then into dust! What the hell!? The sky became red and I looked to see a few cars exploding! Finally, the madness was over as I looked to see the shadow inside the fire blast fading away and everything was strangely back to normal instantly, as if nothing happened. As for the burned people, they were now burned into dust as a gust of wind blow it all away.

After this, I started to lose it in my mind. What just…? Who the…? What the hell just happened!?

I rushed back into the gift show to see if my parents were alright and to my surprise, they were! Both of them were checking out their stuff in the cashier. I then sighed in relief. That god they weren't dead like those people. They then walked up to me with the stuff in their hands.

"Ready to go now, dear?" My mother said.

I then snapped out of it and gave out a fake smile. "Um, uh, yeah! Let's go to the concert area!" _What in the hell just happened…?_

After that, we then walked to the concert area to see Grojband performing on stage. I am really impressed on what they did there. There song was good and catchy, I think it's stuck to my head, in a good way! After the song, people cheered as they then left the stage. Suddenly, I looked to see that girl, Mina, holding on to, I'm not kidding, a burned-up Trina covered in smoke. That was odd. _Too_ odd. Was Trina nearly burned to death by one of those fire pillars or was it something else? When Grojband was nearby, I went to Corey and decided to ask him about Trina and the weird event.

"Hey Corey!"

"Hey, Steph! Did you saw us out there?"

"Of course I did!" I couldn't help but gave out a smile. "You guys were awesome out there!"

"Thanks!"

I then decided to show Corey about Trina. "Hey, Corey, what happened to Trina out there? It looked like she was almost burned into a crisp."

Suddenly, Corey gave out a nervous laugh. "Um yeah! Let's just say there was a little accident back there! It's a long story!"

I then understand as I nodded, but something doesn't look too right. Why did Corey acted like that? Maybe I could tell him about the strange event before it's too late? "Hey, um, did you and your friends noticed something odd earlier?"

Corey the starred at me nervously. "Like what?" His friends then started to listen as well.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this but when me and my parents were at the gift shop, I only noticed fire coming out from the ground, thunder strangely around the sky, and other stuff!" _Oh boy. I hope they don't think I'm crazy._

"That sound's…awesome!" Kin and Kon both hive-fived each other. _Well at least someone doesn't notice that I'm weird._

'Hold up!" Laney said. "You said you saw some freaky stuff around and you were the only one that noticed? That sounds a bit weird to me."

"Um yeah."

"It's alright, Lanes. Stephanie must have been seeing things!" Corey said.

"Yeah, but doesn't things like this happen around here in Peaceville?" I wondered.

I then received answers from the crew like "Maybe." And "Well, sometimes."

"Oh well, I gotta go now. See you guys later and thanks for helping me out!"

"See ya, Stephanie!"

Suddenly, I then noticed that they looked a bit odd when they smiled nervously, as if to say that their hiding something…

Later on, my parents and I drove back to our home as we parked at the garage. As my parents were about to go back in, I told them that I need to get the stuff at the car, so they agreed. As I was about to get the stuff, I then heard two familiar voices ahead.

"_Do you want me to dust that off of you, Trina?"_

"_Like no, Mina! It's too late anyways! You can like, go home now!_

"_Alright! See you tomorrow!"_

I then realized that it was both Trina and Mina talking and Mina ran back to her home. I then hid behind the bushes to see Trina muttering to herself.

"Stupid Corey! If he hadn't ruined my moment with Nick, then I wouldn't be covered in this mess!"

She went inside and closed the door as I hid out of the bushes. I wonder what that was all about. Just then I heard my mom calling me to hurry back because it's getting late. So I was able to the stuff from the gift shop and went back inside.

Later on after dinner, I set the snow globe and t-shirt my parents brought me back at the shop on my shelves and went on the computer. I searched for 'fire pillars' and 'thunder', but both of these searches couldn't help me solve what happened. I then think about what happened and decided to retrace my steps.

"Okay so, first of all, I saw what happened, everything was burning all over the place and then mysteriously vanished. Then, Trina looked odd, like she got burned from the fire pillars or something, but Corey told me that it was caused by a little accident, but what? Maybe he was talking about the incident or maybe it was something else, just like he said? And finally, I couldn't figure out that shadow and that huge fire beam. I mean, how anyone can not notice that!? Am I the only one who can see it then or not? Well I saw a few people seeing the blast of fire and _getting killed_ by it so I guess anyone can see it too. But I don't know what else to say or do! But Corey and his friends were acting strange when I told them about what happened? Why were they like that? Did they noticed about what happened too and decided not to tell me!? What!? WHAT!?"

I then sighed and looked up at the sealing. "I don't know what do…"

I then told my parent's that I'm going to bed I change my clothes and put on my pajamas. As I went to bed, I looked up at the clear night sky from my window and gave out a glare. "That's it. Whatever that was, I will make a vow to myself that I will figure out what the hell is going on and I promise myself to that."

I then slowly when to sleep as I whispered once more. "I will figure out what's going on…I will…"

I just know that my adventure in Peaceville was just the beginning…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! It's finished! It's finally finished! That was the first chapter of the story and thank you for reading! This story is sort of like a test to see if the most fans like I or not and then I'll see if I continue! Now the next chapter will feature Stephanie seeing the events of the Diary Mode again in a redone version of Cloudy With A Chance of Maltballs! Now this story is sort of an AU, but it's mixed with canon I guess. I will see if I put into more detail with this story as soon as possible! Also, tell me if I could continue or not because I would! Tell me in the review section! Thanks for coming out everyone :D! *closes garage door*<strong>


	2. Meeting Mina and More Secrets

**Okay so maybe I won't do any "during episode drabbles" in this story, but it will have a lot of secrets and mysteries to solve about the Diary Mode! Another summary!**

**Stephanie is close to celebrating her Sweet 16****th**** Birthday and also figuring out the crazy event last night, but today, she secretly talks with Mina about Trina and hopes that it will help her solve the enigma of what happened last night…or not. And then, she knows a little bit more about the characters and sees that Corey being a bit too strange lately. What could this mean?**

**Enjoy :D!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two: Meeting Mina and More Secrets<span>  
><strong>

**June 26, 2013**

I was just four days away to celebrate my Sweet 16th Birthday! I so can't wait! I know my parents are going to give me something special, so I can't wait to see what they will give me! Besides the incident, my first day here in Peaceville wasn't so bad. However, I know that it's just the beginning…

I woke up early in the morning as it was 7:30. The sun was shining nicely outside and I heard a few birds chirping. I went downstairs and greeted my parents as I helped myself making cereal for myself. When I sat on the couch in the living room to eat, I then watched the news with a news report that made me shock.

_Hello! I am Chance Happening!_

_And I'm Buzz Newsworthy!_

_The latest news today is that last night, a few civilians were missing in the Summer Jam Festival! Only five people were reported missing!_

_Reporters say that there were only two adults and three teenagers._

_We go to Cathy Anderson live for this special news coverage._

I then see a young woman with blonde hair holding a microphone.

_Thank you, Chance. I'm here live this morning in now the carnival area, where the festival took place. Police searched everywhere for the missing people as families of them were desperate, especially the children. Some people say they were kidnapped, murdered, or both. The Mayor of Peaceville has this to say…_

_As Mayor of Peaceville, I hope that we will do our best to find these poor missing people and bring the one who kidnapped them back to justice! But if not, I'll be crying in my office with Mother!_

They then cut back to Cathy.

_And there you have it. Either then, we are not sure if we could find them or they are truly gone. We shall see later on tonight at 10:00. This is Cathy Anderson with the latest Peaceville News._

I then stopped the whole time slowly whispered. "O-Oh my god…"

I couldn't believe it. The people that were killed last night, I thought nobody noticed! But now…they did…

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I decided to hang out outside while my parents were out on a lunch date. I then approached Corey's house and wondered if he was home, but suddenly, I heard some footsteps from the front door so I hide behind the bushes at my lawn. It was none other than Trina, Corey's sister. I wonder what's up with her.<p>

"_I'll be like, right back Mina! Make sure nobody gets inside! I want this birthday party to be perfect for Hunky Nick Mallory!"_

There's that Nick Malloy name again. Seriously, who is that guy? As Trina walked away and was out of sight, I decided to go inside to get some answers. I then walked to the doorstep and ringed the doorbell. I then heard Mina's voice.

"_Y-you can't come in yet! Or else T-Trina will be mad!"_

"It's alright! It's me! Stephanie!"

The door then slowly opened to see a scared Mina cowering in fear. "C-Can I help you with something?" Man, Trina really traumatized the hell off of her! What the hell!?

"Um yeah. Just wondering if Corey and his friends are here?"

"No sorry." Mina said. "They already left. And a good thing too because Trina would have kicked them out earlier."

"Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Stephanie Potter. And you must be Mina?"

"No please, my real name is Bernadette."

"Huh? But how come Trina calls you "Mina" all the time?"

"It's a long story. If it's okay if we could come inside and talk about it? Before Trina comes back?" Mina said nervously.

I thought for a moment and then answered with a warm smile. "Alright. I guess we can make this quick."

So both of us walked upstairs to Trina's room and I was amazed by how many pink it was in that room! Also, she has a lot of pictures of a deadpanned teenage boy. That's kinda creepy. Mina and I then sat down on some chairs and talked about Trina.

"So what's about you and Trina that makes her go like this?"

'Well it's a long story actually." Mina explained. "You see, Trina wasn't always mean and nasty. The truth is that she was nice before."

I was shocked by this. "Really?"

"Yes, really. She used to be called "Katrina" and she was nice to everyone including me and Corey. But one day, everything just sorta snapped! Katrina despises her name and wants to be called "Trina", then she started to be rude, nasty, and uncaring. She then started to become mean to me and decided to call me "Mina" now so our names could match."

"So that how Trina was evil. But what about you? How come you keep being all friendly to her now?"

Mina then sighed. "It because I was faking. I really didn't like the new Trina at all. I tried to not be her friend anymore, but Trina forced me to become her lackey instead of her BFF. So every day, I was forced to stay with Trina for a while and kept faking being nice with her until it was time to leave her for good. But however, I always failed to do so." Mina then started to sob as I touched her shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. Who cares about Trina, anyways? I'll be your "BFF"."

Mina then looked at me with her eyes widened. "Really?"

"Uh yeah, sure. I really mean it. But this is only between you, me, and maybe Corey. Does Corey understand, by the way?"

"I guess so, but he and his friends think I'm really friends with Trina, but I know that Corey could be the only one aware of this."

"I hope so, that way me and him can help you. But don't lose your spirits, Bernadette—"

"Bernadette! You're like the first person to say my _real name_! That is so nice of you to say that!" Bernadette or Mina gave me a smile.

'Uh, you're welcome. Anyways, what are you and Trina up to?"

"Well, today is Nick Mallory's birthday, and in case you don't know, he's known to be the most popular guy in Peaceville."

"Is that what he looks like in all of these pictures?"

"Oh yeah, that's definitely him alright. Trina really loves Nick and would always try to be his girlfriend."

"Oh. I thought he was Trina's boyfriend."

"No actually. Since today is his birthday, Trina plans to throw a party for him as her backyard, but she wouldn't invite her brother's band over. It's a shame, really."

"Wait, you really love Grojband!?"

'Yeah, but in secret! If Trina knows about this, she will scar me for life!" Mina said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they would sneak there! Besides I know them!" I then decided to finally tell Mina about the incident last night. "Hey, you wouldn't happened to know the missing people at the festival last night, would you?"

"Well yes! I watched what happened at the news this morning. What about it?" Mina raised an eyebrow.

"Well you wouldn't believe what happened that night and you wouldn't believe me but when I was there I saw fire bursting from the ground and there was some thunder clouds out of nowhere in the sky! Did you saw that?"

Mina then thought about it and looks like she knows about it. "Oh yeah! Well I only saw the lightning, not the fire."

"Well, did you know what was causing it?"

Suddenly, Mina looked a bit nervous, like she was hiding something. "Um, well uhh, you must be seeing things, yeah!"

I decided to talk more deeply about the screaming. "Well, I also heard someone screamed Corey's name. Did you know what it was?"

"Oh that was Trina! She usually gets angry when her brother always ruins her chances with Nick Mallory."

Hold on..."I also saw you carrying Trina when she was covered in smoke, like she got burned or something. Did you know about this?"

"Well, actually, you might not believe me but the truth is that—"

"_MINA! IT'S LIKE ME!"_

Oh crap! Trina's back! If she sees me, she'll kill me for life!

"Oh no, it's Trina! She must be back from her shopping!"

"What are we gonna do!?"

"I have an idea!" Mina then went to the nearby window and opened it. "I know this is crazy, but you have to jump out!"

"Are you crazy!? I can't jump out there like this!"

"_I'M COMING UPSTAIRS, MINA!"_

"Trust me! I promise!"

I quickly went to the window, waved goodbye to Mina and jumped out as I actually landed on my backyard! I then heard the window being shut, meaning that Trina was inside her bedroom. I then went back inside my house and sat at the living room couch. "I will never do that ever again!"

Later on, while my parents won't be back yet until 3:00, I decided to sneak around the birthday party at Corey's house to what Grojband would do. But before that, I went upstairs to my room and pulled out a red book from my drawer that has a black question symbol on it along with a red pen. I turned to the first page as I wrote:

_June 26, 2013  
>Log 1<em>

_One day has passed from my first time in Peaceville with my parents. Last night, I've discovered some strange happenings at the Summer Jam Festival and nobody seems to notice. However, I saw a few people being burned to death from the fire pillars and being turned into dust. I tried telling Corey and his friends if they noticed but they seem to be hiding something from me. From today, the missing people have actually been reported by the news and are being search by police. It's too bad their dead anyways. The same day, I met Trina's "friend", Mina or by her real name, Bernadette. She told me all about Trina and how she came to be. Also, I tried to see if I could bet any information about the incident, but—_

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise outside as I went out to see what it was. I then heard someone screaming and shouting.

"_SWOOOOOOON!"_

As I looked at the window, I see a huge pink blast blasting up to the sky with a shadowy figure inside. The figure spin around some stuff and blasted up to the clouds. I couldn't see the figure but it could be the same one from the festival. Suddenly, pink clouds came around the pink-formed sky and I looked to see rainbow blasts coming from the kitchen appliances! I screamed and ran outside my backyard to see that everything was fading back to normal, even that shadowy figure and that pink blast! What the hell was that about!? It was the same thing but only different!

I then decided to enter the Riffin's backyard where Nick Mallory's party was at. There, I see Trina laying happily on the floor. Must have been Nick Mallory that make her love sick. I then see Grojband on the stage with Corey on the microphone.

"_Are you guys ready to rock!?"_

The crowd cheered as Grojband started to play there song to Nick Mallory.

After the party, some people were still there as I see Corey by the back door and I guess his friends were taking a break. I then approached him. "Hey Corey! You and your friends were great out there!"

"Thanks, Stephanie! How come you weren't with us?'

"Well I was busy doing something back inside." I then wanted to tell him about what happened a minute ago. "Hey Corey, did you noticed something strange today?"

"Um no. Why is that?"

"Well, inside my kitchen, there were some rainbows coming out of them and also the sky was pink! Did you know what that was all about?"

"Uh well uhhh—oh hey! That must be my band! Sorry Stephanie, I can't talk to you right now! Gotta go, bye!" Corey said so fast that he ran back in! What the hell was that about!?

"Hey you!" I then turned to see Trina glaring at me while Mina was cowering behind her. "What are you like doing here at Hunky Nick Mallory's birthday party?"

"Well I was just here to congratulate Corey and his band at their performance!" I said.

"Well, like you better not try to join him because if you do, you're history! Come on, Mina! I want to give Nick Mallory a birthday hug!" Trina dragged Mina along as the green-haired girl secretly gave me a smile and waved goodbye as I did the same thing.

As I was walking into the front of the house to walk back home, I suddenly heard Corey's voice from inside the garage.

"_But we need her to go Diary Mode!"_

I then stopped with a shock. Diary Mode? What the hell does that mean? I then shrugged and went back home.

Later on, my parents came back and I told them about my day, beside the Mina and strange event parts.

After dinner, I went upstairs to my bedroom and I was able to finish the other half of the journal log. I wrote:

_Also, I tried to see if I could bet any information about the incident, but Trina suddenly came in so I couldn't have the time for the answer. Later on, the strange occurrence happened again. Only this time, it was very different. The area was pink and rainbow blasts came out of nowhere. Maybe the occurrence was happy or something? This could be dealt from emotions. Last one could be anger and today could be something like love. It's sorta like a connection, but what could they mean?_

_Then, where I was coming home from the party, I heard Corey's voice from inside the garage, saying something like "diary mode" and apparently he also said "her". Who was he referring to and what in the world is a diary mode!? Something weird is going on in this town and it was only just two days, dammit! I have to figure out what's going on and I think Corey and Mina are one of the suspects behind these weird happenings. I'll just wait and see._

_End transmission._

I then closed my journal and put it back at the drawer as I layed down on my bed. I looked at the clock as it was 10:00. I was so tired that I should go to bed. So I changed into my pajamas and took one last look at Corey's house as I went to sleep.

This was only just the beginning and I can feel it…

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED…<strong>

**Chapter two is out! How will Stephanie find the clues together to solve the mystery of the Diary Mode? You'll just wait and see in chapter three! Until then everyone :D!**


End file.
